Mistletoe
by tailsred
Summary: Warning:If you do not like skilene stories,do not click this link.If you do,then...then...YAY!Please read and review.My computer has been having problems and the words are messed up so do the best you can on reading this story.
1. THE SCENE!

Everything must come to a close,whether it be a life,a birthday,or,more importantly,a specific holiday in that .It was 10:30 AM and the animals of Central Park Zoo were packing everything up from their Christmas party the night before."Let me go!"Private yelled from the chair that he was stapped had to be strapped because when the clean up started,he kept everybody away from the decorations,but was caught off guard by Skipper's tackle."NUH UH!"Rico knew that if you took something precious from Private,he would get worse than Marlene out of the zoo.

Skipper decided to help Marlene pack up her decorations at her habitat,when all of a sudden,something happened that would change their lives both reached out for the same thing and touched drew back and relized that they were under a started blushing deeply but Skipper didn't understand why she was."What is it?"he asked curiously."Don't you know what that is?"she replied."Um...a leaf and a cherry?""No,it's a means the two people under it have to share a romantic kiss."Skipper's thoughts raced."Kissing Marlene?"he wondered,"Well I don't want to break the rules of Christmas"So with that,he and Marlene shared a kiss that he loved,like a kiss from an angel.

*at the penguins habitat*

"Keep Private there Rico,I'm going to go help Skipper and Marlene."ordered had just finished packing the decorations in which Private the young penguin was crying a even offered him a Penut Butter Winkie,and Private did not accept the delicious treat!

*back at the otter habitat*

Skipper and Marlene were still kissing and at a bad time had just walked in."Alright I'm here to...SKIPPER...MARLENE!"Skipper and Marlene broke the kiss and were deeply didn't know what to say or Skipper spoke up."Soldier,I have two commands for ...don't ever speak of ...I'm not sure about two,but Kowalski you have to understand that we got under a mistletoe.""Yea he's right"Marlene said Kowalski was still paralyzed with shock.

Duh duh DUH!What will happen next in this love story?How will this end?When will I figure out the answer to "To be or not to be"?Find out in the next epic chapter!I promise the next chapter will be :(


	2. Thats sad

As much as Kowalski wanted to listen to Skipper's and Marlene's explanations,he just simply couldn't!Skipper and Marlene were still embarrassed and wished there wasn't a intellect's mind acted as a child and took over was out screaming what he had saw so the whole zoo could hear in an other two were left in the tunnle and had no words and fled away from the was saddened and weakened.

Kowalski was going nuts and couldn't shut up!While he was screaming the "news",Julien had heard and was enraged."Maurice,WHY is the dupid PENGUIN smooching all over my OTTER!"Maurice was a little afraid."I don't know your majesty,how about we..."Then Marlene appeared."ask...her.""Hey guys,do you know where Skipper is?"Marlene asked panting."Well one,I don't know,and two,why do you smooch all over the silly penguin?"the angry King asked furiously."It was a mistletoe!""You mean the leaves and the cherries?""Yes,no I mean...*pant*just forget it."The upset otter leaped of the rock in search for Skipper.

*at the penguin habitat*

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU KOWALSKI!"Skipper and Private were in the corner,Private's ears covered by and Kowalski were on the other side of the room."Because of your damn beak,the friendship between me and Marlene could be over!""I'm sorry Skipper,I...""I are gonna be drilled into the ground for the rest of your damn life!""IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!""NO-IT-DID-NOT!You know what,i'm tired,it's been a long day,i'm going to 'll be lucky if I EVER forgive you!GOOD FREAKIN NIGHT!"Skipper laid down in his bunk,wondering if he will ever forget had no idea how much he angered his leader.

*at the otter habitat*

Marlene was srill didn't think this would ever yelling,the mistletoe,the kiss was on her mind more than that,she had realized she loved beginning to now,and it hurt her that he didn't know!How was she going to tell then thought of something and a devious smile spread was going to do it would be the day.

What is Marlene actually a hint,i may bump up the review!


	3. Lemon Time!

Hey guys I just wanted to say that I decided to bump up the rating to M now! Warning:If you don't like lemons then please be my guest and leave. But if you like Skilene sex then fine. Just to let you know, I gave Skipper the proper junk for this. Enjoy!

The next night Marlene followed Skipper everywhere he went. It was only matter of time before she would commence her plan. She could hardly wait. Before he could open the fishbowl, he was knocked out and Marlene took him to her habitat. When he woke up he found himself at Marlene's. "What the..." was all he could say before he realized he was tied up in a chair. He then saw Marlene on her bed pleasuring herself. "MARLENE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Skipper yelled wanting to know why this was happening, why he was tied up, why he was ENJOYING this! Marlene was moaning in pleasure, then stopped to talk. "Well if you really want to know, I realized you were upset yesterday," she said while walking up to him, "and thought you could use some relaxation." Skipper was tensed but now more than ever. He couldn't believe he was in this position. "Marlene why am I tied up?" "Because I knew you wouldn't just let me mate with you." "Marlene please untie me." "Will you have sex with me?" "Why?" "Because Skipper I have always loved you this whole time. Don't you love me?" Skipper thought about this and didn't realize Marlene loved him. When he thought about it, he also loved Marlene. "Just please untie me." Marlene untied him. "Skipper, I understand if you shun me, hurt me, insult me, I just..." She was then silenced by his beak. It was so pashionate and tender. Then they broke the kiss. "Marlene," Skipper said, "I do love you."

Thats all she ever wanted. That's all she ever needed. "And yes I will mate with you." With this Marlene bent over but nothing happened, "Well?" she asked. Skipper then asked, "You don't want to go dry do you?" Marlene then understood and got on her knees to meet his erection. She couldn't believe the size! Marlene teased his dick by licking the tip. He moaned in pleasure. Now they were getting somewhere. She then started pumping his manhood. (by the way he is on her bed sitting up) He moaned and squirmed. He was almost there, but Marlene stoped. "HEY!" "Just wait Skippy" She then started to suck. Skipper was hypnotized and when he looked down, he saw the looks she was making while giving her blowjob. THAT was enough to cum. Then, "Marlene... I'm about to," "Go ahead" she mumbled with her mouth full. He released and she got a mouthful. She swallowed it all and back away with her mouth making a long string from her to Skipper's dick. Before she knew it, Skipper had put her on the bed making her lay down. He climbed in with her and started to kiss her gently. "We're not done are we?" Marlene questioned. "Of course not my love, we are just getting started." He started to lick her nipples and she moaned in pleasure. While doing this, Skipper moved his flipper down her body to her opening. She moaned and screamed his name. She has never experienced this before, and she was loving it! He moved down to her spot and licked it tenderly. She moaned in pleasure. Then he stuck his tongue inside her. he quit and put his dick into her tight area. He kept picking up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. Then they both released. Skipper's seed was now inside Marlene. They were exhausted and fell asleep in eachothers wet loving arms.

No one saw that one coming! Hope yall enjoyed this. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye.


End file.
